


I Live For Little Moments Like That

by BecaAMM



Series: Tony Stark x Short!Reader drabbles [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short, Short Reader, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You catch Tony singing.





	I Live For Little Moments Like That

“ _Yeah, I live for little moments like that…_ ” Tony sang to himself, working on his project, and you raised your eyes from your computer, frowning.

“Are you singing Brad Paisley?” You couldn’t contain a smile.

Your long-term-boyfriend raised his face like he had just got caught (which _was_ the case), but quickly covered his initial expression with other one.

“Who? Me?” He let go of his laptop. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You were, right?” You insisted, completely forgetting the chapter you were writing in order to tease him more. “Oh my God, you like it!”

“Hey, you play his CDs almost every day.” He pointed at you, also forgetting what he was doing. “It crawled its way inside my skin, it is not my fault.”

“Oh, babe.” You mocked, leaving your desk and pulling his chair back in order to sit on his lap. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.”

Tony blushed again, and you kissed his lips softly. Quickly, Tony embraced your waist, pulling you closer.

“You know I love your singing.” You whispered, not disconnecting your lips.

You weren’t looking, but you just knew he had rolled his eyes.

“If you tell anyone…” He threatened pulling away.

“Don’t worry.” You smiled. “I won’t.”


End file.
